New life
by xoxomellowwings45xoxo
Summary: Let the school year began with Dawn in a new house, and meeting new people including a new best friend, and 2 brother that 1 she falls for... SUCK AT SUMMARIES so read it to find out how good it is! DuncanxGwen and DawnxScott
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay! So this is to make up for my Dott story, it went to crap and I didn't know what to began it with and to me it wasn't going ANYWHERE! And this is also for my Teenager story for DxG there's gonna be DxS and DxG so yeah**_

_**Disclamier: nope**_

Dawn sat there quietly humming to herself waiting for her mother to get home. She couldn't wait for her mom to get home it would finally be time for her to move. Dawn continued to hum while all the animals around her came close to her but when the door open all of them ran away dawn turned around to see her mother there in her overalls and messy bun.

"Hello mother how was moving things into the new house?" Dawn asked her mother put a thumb up for saying it was good and told Dawn to go ahead and get in the car.

Dawn lived in that house for 16 years (basically all her life) and was ready to leave it. Dawn got in the car and sunk into the seat while her mom got the last box. It was going to Ohio to Canada which was a 5 or 6 hour drive from where she was and needed to get comfortable. It was gonna be a long ride.

"Dawn….Dawn…Dawn…" she heard a voice said trying to wake up. She opened on of her eyes to see her mom shaking her "we're here sweetheart" she said getting out of the car.

Dawn sat there for a minute and took in the new surrounding it was around the woods and the smell of fresh wood filled the air. Dawn slowly got out of the car and walked up to her new bright yellow house. Dawn went in the kitchen and saw keys on the counter with a letter _**Dawn your getting that age to have a car…so here you go**_ Dawn took the keys and went out to see a bright blue and silver truck dawn went into the front seat and sat for a minute. _Well let the school year began_ Dawn thought to herself

_**So I know its really short but trust me its gonna get longer the next chapter review please!**_

_**Xoxomellowwings45xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here goes the next chapter!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: nope**_

Dawn pulled up to the high school and got out of her truck. She was wearing a green v neck shirt and jeans with converses; she took a deep breath in and began walking towards the school. It was always the hardest to be the new kid in the middle of the semester but that was Dawn. The "weird" or "creepy" girl that did things nobody understood why. The only person she talks to was either her mother or herself since no one talks to her. She began to walk in and saw that the office was right there and inside it were 3 students.

One looked like he just got out of jail with his piercings and green Mohawk and with a switch knife in his hand. The other girl had medium black hair with teal streaks above them. And the last one was a ginger hair boy with freckles and had an aura that really didn't tell you anything like the others. She walked past them and felt them looking at her but she just continued on and went to the front desk. This was sadly right in fount of them.

"Hello welcome to hallow creek high school how may help you?" the front desk lady asked. Dawn took out the paper from her bag and showed her the lady nodded and stared at the 3 kids behind her a snared.

"Scott, Duncan, and Gwen go help this girl on a tour to the school. NOW" she said.

"Why all of us?" Duncan asked

"So she can go call the janitor in and make out" Gwen said which made Scott laugh

"Aw Ms. Plum what happened to waiting on me" Scott asked with a smirk

Ms. Plum snapped her fingers at them and pointed out the door "NOW" which made them get up and walk out the door Ms. Plum turned her sweet smile back on and handed Dawn a paper "here you go sweetheart I hope you have a great job" she said which made Dawn nod and walk out where they were waiting on her.

"So blonde you have a name?" Scott asked but Dawn just ignored him and kept walking. Duncan put his arm around Gwen and brought her closer to him which made her blush a lot.

"Hey! He's talking to you" Duncan said but once again Dawn ignored him but Scott jumped in front of her and wouldn't let her move, he was pretty buff.

"….move" Dawn said quietly but Scott didn't move so dawn looked up at him "Your aura tells me that you need love before giving it to someone since your heart was hurt before" she said and that made Scott move. She sweetly smiled at him and continued walking.

"That girl is something huh?" Gwen asked and caught up to her "hey I'm Gwen" she said and made Dawn stopped.

"Are you talking to me…?" she asked and Gwen nodded "you don't find me creepy or a freak?" she said

"Why? And if you are I'm creepy so it wouldn't matter" Gwen said with a smile on her face "you seem pretty cool" Gwen added

"And your boyfriends okay with that?" Dawn added witch made Gwen laugh out loud

"Duncan's not my boyfriend….no matter how much I wish.." Gwen said but added the part quietly but Dawn still heard it. "Come on its lunch time and I want you to get to know the others" Gwen said and took Dawn to the lunch room…which was FULL it was small but a lot of people were squeezed in. Dawn saw girls in cheerleader uniforms, and track suits and a lot of people on their phone. Dawn and Gwen stuck out quickly when everyone saw Dawn with her.

"Wow looks like goth girl finally has a friend" a girl with brown hair said in a cheerleader uniform she looked at Dawn and back at Gwen and just kept laughing.

"I also have your boyfriend as a friend Courtney" Gwen said with a smiled and walked out leaving Courtney mad as ever

"Her aura says that she wants revenge on you for what you said" Dawn said which made Gwen laugh

"This aura thing you're doing you got to teach me" Gwen said as she grabbed a hamburger from the counter.

"I'm afraid it's not teachable though you're boning with it" Dawn said as she grabbed a salad and an apple from the same counter Gwen got her food.

"Well then you're just lucky then" Gwen said and pointed outside "come on we eat out there she said and lead the way.

When they got there Dawn saw the other boys and Gwen went to and waved Dawn over. She went over and sat on the grass next to Gwen.

"Hey its weird girl!" Duncan said which made Gwen punch is arm for. "ow…" he said and rubbed on it

"It's ok I'm used to being called that now" Dawn said and then looked at Scott "so who is this Zoey?" she asked that almost make Duncan choke on his water

_**Review!~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here goes the next chapter!**_ _**｡◕**____**‿**____**◕｡**_

_**DISCLAIMER: nope**_

While Gwen tried to help Duncan from choking Scott sat there blushing like crazy. Gwen finally got Duncan to calm down and then they all stared at Dawn.

"How…Just HOW do you know that name" Scott growled out. He was still red but now Dawn was beginning to think it was from angry.

"Well…it's all over your aura and I see it in a heart on your binder" Dawn said as she pointed at the small black binder. Scott quickly knocked his binder to the floor and watched as Duncan and Gwen stared at him.

"You Like little strawberry!?" Duncan asked

"You do know she's dating freak show mike right?" Gwen said and pointed at a boy sitting with a girl with red hair, a blonde, and a boy with glasses who was glued to a d.s. in his hand.

"Aw Scotts got a little crush" Gwen said and Duncan laughed

"Shut it Gwen!" Scott hissed at her and looked over at Zoey "yeah I like her….but I'm getting over it okay!" he said and Gwen and Duncan nodded but then Dawn turned quickly to see big kid with a hat who was sitting alone and eating

Dawn then tapped Gwen's arm "Who is that?" Dawn asked Gwen looked over to where she was looking.

"Oh that's B he doesn't talk a lot but he's pretty cool" Gwen said

"If you like talking to a wall" Scott said which made Duncan stiff a laugh Gwen and Dawn both glared at Scott and Dawn got up to walk over to B when the same girl in the cafeteria came and she had a friend with black hair in the same outfit as the other.

"Hi I'm Courtney and this is Heather we were just wondering why on EARTH you would want to hang out with Goth girl Gwen a loser boy Scott" She said and pointed at them

"well the same reason you date punk boy Duncan" Dawn said with a smile and went around them and went to sit with B but Gwen grabbed her and dragged her back to her seat.

"Why bring her back!" Scott said making Gwen slap him on the head and made Dawn sit.

She comes close to her ear and whispers "read Duncan's aura" she said and Dawn nodded and then saw Duncan's and she whispers to Gwen

"He does not look the one is with" she said and made Gwen go wide eyed and they all looked at her

"wha-…." But before he could finish the sentence he saw Zoey beside him holding his binder.

"is this yours?" she asked with a smile Scott nodded and then Zoey then looked at Dawn and smiled "you must be the new student! I'm Zoey" she said

"Oh yes…I've heard a lot about you" Dawn said and looked at Scott. Zoey then waved her goodbye and Duncan laughed with Gwen

"Man! Scott you frozen like a statue!" Duncan said laughing and Scott then stared Dawn and Dawn stared back…

_**Review!~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hiii yes yes I'm not dead. Just big things been happening and a HUGE writer block Here goes the next chapter!**_ _**｡◕**____**‿**____**◕｡**_

_**DISCLAIMER: nope**_

"So since you came around Halloween time you came just in time for the Halloween dance!" Courtney said as Dawn was at her locker packing up.

"Do tell me what is this dance like?" Dawn asked as she was closing her lockers door. Her light brighten when she heard about this dance since she's never been to one before. Ever. She saw so many on the shows she watches but never been to one. Everyone at her school didn't want her to go since she was too "creepy".

"Well its basically loud music, dancing in the gym and dressing up in a costume!" Courtney said excitedly

"So are you and Duncan going together?" Dawn asked and she grabbed her keys out of her bag.

"Yes actually we are this year! I'm going to be the president and Duncan will be the very first lady!" Courtney asked as they walked out of the school door together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Achoo! Came from outside of the building a car Scott was trying to break in to

"Someone talking about you Duncan" Gwen asked as she leaned against the car.

Duncan shrugged "If they were it was only to talk about how bad and amazing I am" he said with his normal cocky smirk and leaned into Gwen's little bubble.

Gwen giggled and pushed him back "you wish dunky" and Scott laughed

Duncan groaned and looked at Gwen "Don't EVER call me that. Its bad enough Courtney say it now you too! That hurts Gwen, that hurts my big heart" Duncan said in a sensitive voice and touch his chest.

Gwen laughed and looked at him "What heart Duncan?" she asked and Duncan smirked.

"That's my girl, know I don't have one" Duncan said pulling her into a tight hug as Gwen had her face in his chest hoping no one saw her pink blush. Scott just groaned and continued working on the car abd saw how hard it was to open it.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT CAR!" A voice said Duncan quickly pushed Gwen away. Gwen would get mad but turned to see the tan girl standing there.  
"Courtney! Please stop running!" The voice said coming behind her. When Scott saw who it was he groaned.

Courtney looked back at Dawn and pointed at Scott "do you know this Ginger rebel was trying to break into your car!"

Dawn sighed and looked at Scott "I'm sure he has a good reason though." Courtney groaned while Scott shrugged

"I felt like it." He said and leaned on the car Dawn sighed and turned to Courtney

"Maybe Gwen can come with us!" She said and Courtney laughed

"Like I would last a minute with her! I'll go with someone else dawn…see you later" She said and walked away blowing a kiss at Duncan. Duncan winked at her and Gwen just made a face of disgusted hiding her jealously. Dawn turned to Gwen and smiled

"Would you like to come with me and look for a costume for the dance?" Dawn asked. Scott started laughing

"What's so funny!" Dawn asked spinning around on her heels to look at him

"Um genius these dances are only for couples." Scott said and Dawn looked down in disappointment.

"I'll go Dawn." Gwen said grabbing her shoulder and smiling at her

"You will?" Duncan asked and Gwen nodded at him

"Um hello! No one's listening to me! You need a date!" He said

"I have a date already." Gwen snapped at him and Duncan wiggled a bit.

"You do?" He asked trying to hold in his voice jealously but it was written all over his aura and Dawn could see it. She thought about telling Gwen but instead thought it would be sweeter if Duncan told her herself what she meant to him.

"Yeah, Alejandro asked me yesterday and I never answered him so I have a date." Gwen said. Dawn smiled at her but then looked down again and sighed

"But as much as I love to go to my very first dance I have no date so I'll just stay home." Dawn said

Scott sighed and looked at her and groaned "Fine. I'll go with you, I'm pretty sure Zoey is going so ill come.." He said Dawn smiled and hugged him tightly  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she said repeatly but Scott pushed her off. "Yeah yeah now get going" Scott said and moved out the way so she can get to her car.

It was the Friday of the school and Dawn was so excited she got her water and started walking to her seat when Scott stopped her, "Look as much as I LOVE to take you to the dance I cant." He said with a sigh and a hint of sarcasm

"What! But I have everything ready I have my dress and you have my address and-" Scott covered her mouth with his hand

"Don't care, I don't feel like going." He said. Dawn moved her face to get his hand off of her mouth and opened her water "I hate you Scott Canter." And with that she poured her water on his head and ran off.

Dawn could hear Gwen yelling for her but she didn't care and kept running till she got to her car to drive off but before she could a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the closet. It was to dark for Dawn to see but all she know was two big arms were around her and pulling her to its chest.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered and she could tell it was Scott. She didn't know how he got there before her but she didn't care she just stood there as she could feel wet drops from his hair fall onto her shoulder.

"My pappy….he just died…" he said a little louder and that's when Dawn realized it was tears on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around him... And put her face in his chest.

"I forgive you…" She whispered back and they stood there for what felt like hours.

"Where could they be!" Gwen said as her and Duncan walked down the hall way

"all I know is Scott went running after her when she left and that's it" Duncan said and turned the way Gwen day.

"Maybe he went home and she went to the bathroom…" Gwen said and Duncan looked at her

"You don't think there together?" He asked

Gwen laughed "are you kidding they hate each other!" But when Gwen said that they heard a soft whisper come from the door they were beside. Gwen was gonna open it but Duncan grabbed her hand and pushed there ear to the door listening Dawn say it was okay and Scott keep saying he's sorry. Duncan smirked and Gwen giggled at the cuteness her two friends were sharing.

_**Okay yes I am done and I'm sorry for Scotts OCness in this I promise it will change now REVIEW! *poof***_


End file.
